Elegance and blood
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Love was a shreded tapestry, glories gone in the scything passes of the blade. Still, they revisited the ruins time and time again, absently, accidentally, trying to mend what was irrevokably torn.
1. Of ELegence and Blood

_To my readers,_

_I've seen this challenge, a 50 one shot compilations based off of a series of words/prompts. So far I've seen one for Jade/Anise, and one for Jade/Luke. Being a hopeless Asch/Natalia fan I am working on my own "50" challenge using the same prompts as those before me. As my time is limited I will be putting them up a few at a time, eventually getting up to the promised fifty._

_As always, Enjoy,_

_Kasan Soulblade_

50 displaced fragments: Elegance and blood

1) Motion

He never stirred ,meaninglessly. Neither fidgeting or fussing. His stance, while holding a bit to military norm wasn't _quite _at attention. And when that lack of motion broke it was always shattered with an absent grace. It was that contrast between motion and lack of that Natalia found her first question. That first flaw in the "Bloody's" façade.

While Zao quietly submerged in dust, one grain at a time, she looked across the battle field and stared at him, the question sliding past her lips all unknowing.

"Are… were… you a noble?"

His snort said neither yes or no, only hinted at the violate temper that had earned him such a dark nominative. But it told her one thing, he'd heard.

2) Cool

Lips pressed into a thin line, Asch set the potion to her lips. Flushed, shaken and shaking as the poison ran through her veins, Natalia tossed her head from side to side. A mute, delusion-born, protest as the horrors crowded about her head.

Setting a hand against her brow, a chill touch that felt too much like claws in her tortured mind, Natalia cried out.

Still, an opening was an opening. Taking advantage of that moment Asch set the bottle to her lips and made her drink, though she shivered and whimpered the whole time. So cold, so very cold she quaked and sobbed.

And he held her close, doing what little he could to help.

3) Young

The words "when we were young" never failed to evoke his ire. But there was that moment, just one second before each explosion that something wistful and soft would filter through his eyes.

Back to her, quickly retreating, utterly indignant, Natalia bit her lip and wondered as to why she had to open her mouth and agitate his wounds so. But, then recalling the softness a second ago, she had her answer. Or part of it anyways. Biting her lip so hard she thought she tasted blood Natalia waited even as Asch stormed away.

4) Last

"It's tactics Natal. In any siege, any battle, the archers are always in the back of the party. It gives you time to pick your targets, time to aim, and shoot."

_And time to get away, if things get really bad_. Though unsaid it hung between them, perfectly articulated when there eyes met.

5) Wrong

Purple wafted from the bowls of soup, like curdles of violet miasma straight from the bowls of Auldrant. The image was just so… wrong… especially when considering that the… s_ubstance _was supposed to be chicken soup.

Looking first left, than right, Asch found a sizable bush and when no one was looking poured the contents of his bowl about it's base. Another glance about confirmed no one had seen the act, and he sighed in relief, setting the now empty container aside.

Hearing the sigh, Natalia turned to him, and happy to see that someone had eaten, she smiled.

"Do you want some more?"

Only the discipline garnered in years of service as an Oracle knight kept him from screaming at that thought. Instead, wearing a rather worn smile, the God-General shook his head.

"No, I'm fine… thanks though."

"Are you sure?" She pleaded, still rather stung by the fact that no one else had been willing to even take a bite.

"Absolutely positive." Asch grinned.


	2. Of Elegence 6 15

Of Elegance and Blood

Part 2

_To my readers,_

_Parts six to fifteen up now. I've posting them as soon as I finish writing them._

_Thanks for your time,_

_Kasan Soublade_

6) Gentle

Her touch was soft, twining the threads of his blood hued hair in her fingers. Soft became silken, exquisitely tender as she found and traced the edges of a scar along his scalp.

"How?"

He stilled the question with a quick kiss, lips lightly brushing her own, startling her so that her query lay forgotten between them. Still, the question lingered in her eyes, or perhaps it was a malcontent echo in his head. Determined to replace it with more important things Asch smiled, just for her, alone.

"It was a long time ago." Asch comforted, then not liking the glimmer of pain in her eyes he dared another peck. "It's unimportant." He muttered.

Still her touch lingered, as did her concern, softer than silk. He sighed, his breath ruffling her blonde hair even as he strived to kiss away her pain on his behalf.

7) One

"One is the monarch's number, the person who rules is always along, ever solitary…"

A child's lesson, reinforcing the gain of a learning so old and route it had been dubbed "tradition" and "unassailable". With childhood so far behind, she found it curious that she thought of that old lesson again. One was the number of authority, the decisions made by one shaped the lives all around that person…

Thus she came back to that old truth, revisited a childhood _known_ and as an adult added another layer, a darker layer to that grim truth.

One was the number of authority, of self, yet it was so lonely.

And she knew the shades of lonely, they were cast in a hard, cutting, green.

8) Thousand

"For the thousandth time, my name is Asch, _not_ Luke!"

"It's only been three times thus far!" Natalia flared, meeting his fire with some of her own. "Farther more, I caught myself this time and…"

Falling into a heated fight, while not for the "thousandth" time, it was tired and worn between the two of them. Heartbreakingly familiar, it's lines all pre written and dictated by their first exchange.

9) King

"Sooo…" Eyes bright, smile teasing, Anise twiddled on black lock between her fingers as the sauntered deeper into the mushroom road. "If Natalia's going to be the queen of Kimlasca, does that mean that Asch is going to be king?"

God General and princes stopped dead in their tracks at that question, both blanching… than flushing.

Oblivious, sort of, Anise carried on.

"So, would it be Asch the Bloody, King of Kimlasca? Or how about, His Majesty, the Bloody, Asch fon Fabre? Or…"

"Anise." With a teasing tug on the back of her head, Jade caused the ex-fon master guardian to look up, see, and stop, all with his wide smile in full attendance. "Stop."

Nipping her lips, wondering what was wrong with them both -for Asch and Natalia were back to being pale, and a pained look passed between them- Anise blinked. Then, forcing herself not to see, not to question, she whirled on the Colonel, fon tech doll bouncing even as she twirled.

"Boo, you're no fun!"

10) Learn

She learned best by having someone explain, and he learned by teaching someone else. It was a quiet discovery made one day in the library of Batical castle, a particularly potent one.

Laying side by side, book between them, they studied, heads touching, voices at their softest, they spent many afternoons thus. Learning of law and politics, of history, and all the important subjects.

11) Blur

When she saw them both for the first time side by side, Luke and Asch were standing, swords locked, faces screened by long water logged locks. Her breath left her in a soft hiss, she stared first to God General than noble.

And.. She knew… that the falling water from above had nothing to do with the horrible sense of blurring that took the edges of her sight, and stole some of the sanity from her world.

12) Wait

No matter what the circumstance, or who called to him, he'd never wait. For anyone. Such was his resolve, so screamed his posture, and after a few futile tries they learned that. All of them. So they ceased to call him back, even though he was so close. Learned never to reach out, to touch him, though he was mere steps away.

Well, all of them save one. She'd call his name, and to her cry (pained, yet precious, such a precarious mix for him) he'd stop, he'd wait. Even if it was only to listen to the sound of her voice, he endured some half stammered platitude, some offering of hope, of a recalled promise.

Looking ahead, beyond her, beyond them all, he snarled.

"Natalia, I can't come, and that's final. You have _Luke_, with you, you don't need me."

"But As-"

"I've wasted enough time here, just do what you can!" Asch roared, shaking off the hand that had dared to settle on his wrist.

He never looked back, refusing to see if it was hers. Why confirm what he'd already known? Why look back to see the tears in her eyes? It was stupid, _this_ was stupid, he couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Auldrant just wouldn't wait, not for him, or for her, or anyone.

"Stop trying to contact me, stop trying to slow me down! Just get out of my way, stay out of my way and we might actually all live through this!" Asch spat, storming past her, past them all.

"So, the elusive Asch the Bloody actually checks his mail, does he?" Jade purred.

Coming to a dead stop, Asch then did turn, black tabard thumping against the back of his ankles, casic twining, tangling...

"Yes, Asch the Bloody damn well checks his mail." Asch snapped, a hot flush stealing his cheeks. Pointedly ignoring the hope that lighted in Natalia's eyes. "But he doesn't answer." The God General snarled. "Not when he's busy trying to save the world and kill a certain bastard son of Fende."

That hung between them, Mysterica Grants winced at the barb, as he'd hoped she would…

"Now," Utterly coarse, and a touch cruel, he turned, away from them this time. "I've things to do. And none of them consist of being in any of your company any longer."

Not one of them., not even Natalia, tried to call him back then. For that, he smiled, though his eyes stung for a while after.

13) Change

He stared at the gaudy silver stitched… pornographically tight costume King Peony had sent to him via the Dark Dream. Licking his lips, York considered the Abyss Man costume, than him.

"Seems to me a shame to waste such a good change of clothes." The emaciated thief noted… a touch too blandly.

"I'm not putting it on for your sick amusement!" Asch flared.

"What if Natal asked ya too?" Urushi smirked.

Needless to say, neither York or Urushi could do much talking after Asch broke their jaws for them.

14) Command

She never ordered him about. Always she asked, requested, ever aware of "please" and "thank you" even after a minor task was done on her behalf. It was those gentle, social niceties that he'd forgotten, and her gaze forgave him for that as it had so long ago.

At first he'd thought it was just for him, her little kindnesses. But then he noticed that she scarcely gave orders to anyone, not even to Guy.

Not too sure what to make of that revelation he said nothing about it. Nothing at all.

15) Hold

He'd held his memories tight, so much so he'd nearly strangled. Seeing his folly a few steps before asphyxiation he'd taken a few steps back. Considered his situation, and exchanged homesickness for hate. Hate for the.. ._the thing _that had stolen his place. Cradling his rage over "should have beens" till he was nearly insane with fury, Noir had crossed the sea to snap him out of it.

One slap later and the firm rebuke "Blue isn't your color Cardinal, and your turning it mighty quick" he'd learned the hard way that despite this new forum he was still holding too hard, too fast, to the old.

But he couldn't let go, just _couldn't._

So he hung, numb and bewildered. Stretched over a rack between "should have been's" and "could be's", Noir's quickly retreating back to him a harsh rebuke that made the stinging along his jaw as nothing.


	3. Elegance: 16 to 20

Elegance and blood

Part 3

Prompts 16-20

16) Need

"What she needs is someone who'd cherish and hold her. Not that… that jerk who just shoves her away!" Guy flared, in her hearing yet oblivious to the fact. His sounding board of the moment, Luke, made an indecisive sound in his throat. Too torn about his feelings to say something constructive about it all.

Slipping away, Natalia mused that sometimes, just sometimes, little dilemmas just solved themselves. Shifting the extra burnt chicken bits on guys play, Natalia smiled a bit pettily, feeling not as bad about ruining dinner for one member of their little group.

17) Vision

They thought her mad, her Father, the council. Even after that not so little revelation that she was common born. They scoffed at her ideas of a hospital, the public library, all of it. Still she labored at her cause, confident that even if he wasn't there by her side, Asch would understand her vision.

And approve.

18) Attention

Looking past her father, her council, she stared at nothing at all. Almost by accident, her gaze drifted to the door, as if expecting someone to come through. When one of the advisors looked to comment, King Ingobert shook his head. They had been discussing the half hearted plans to demolish the replica ruins of Hod. Considering all that had happened there, it was little wonder her attention wandered.

Little wonder at all.

19) Soul

Is titles were varied, all shaded in glory. "The light of the sacred flame." "The light of Kimlasca Lavendear" In truth they were God given recriminations. For those who'd dispute, consider the bitter slant to the soul that held them.

20) Picture

After Asch's dead she'd found a small album of pictures. Taken by a childish hand, gathered before his capture, stowed away as something precious… than forgotten. It was from a time so far back it predated fairy tale, in her mind. And though faded and worn, she'd found them, all by purest accident, and they were precious.

And, though it was horribly selfish and Lady Fabre would have wanted them had she known, Natalia kept them for herself. Not telling a single soul.


	4. Elegance: 21 to 25

Of Elegance and Blood

Sections 21-25

21) Fool

It's a political opportunity of a life time, of ten life times!" Goldberg raved. "If we cement this alliance with a marriage it'd be insoluble and-"

Looking her father's advisor in the eye, Natalia speared him with a heated glare that best suited… another.

"If you've forgotten, my lord, I'm already bound to another political marriage."

"Your majesty will forgive me for saying this… but the man you were set to wed was declared dead almost a year-"

With a biting bitterness that all but summoned _his_ ghost, Natalia, Princess of Kimlasca Lavendear glared bloody daggers at the man before her. Her low opinion of him dropping to active distaste in a heartbeat.

"Her highness does _not _forgive." Natalia snapped, tone bringing back a glimmer of green and the clash of steel on steel in the aged nobles mind. Looking first through him, then beyond him, as if he was below her, the princess snapped. "You may leave now."

"You're a fool than," Goldberg snarled, forgetting his place he spoke plainly. "You set the well being of the kingdom below your own wants, you're as selfish as-"

Recalling himself a second too late, the man stopped, stilled. Snapping his teeth together and gritting his teeth as well. But it was far too late, far far too late to take back even one word.

"As the man who died to save it?" Natalia challenged, eyes glinting with something too much like hate for the nobles comfort. "As the man who sacrificed himself more than once, bearing the burden of two lives to do so? Yes, well, I suppose I am when set against that template. But then," A small smile, so bitter, as dark as ash and ruin, graced her lips. How horrifying, the man thought, to see the gesture steel all the light from her eyes. And even as she grinned (a Necromancers grin, so brisk and bitter) he recalled the stinging pain of a blow blocked and a humiliation inflicted. "Aren't we all?"

Silence came, he half expected guard to troop in, to throw him out. Thus expecting, Goldberg tensed, anticipated…

And nothing came. Nothing at all, save the repeat of what had passed before.

"You may leave now."

It hung between them, un enforced, he could press his point if he wanted. That too, hung between them as well.

"You're too soft, Natalia." The nobleman chided, deciding in that moment to hand it all, his rank, hers, propriety, to ignore it all. "Too gentle a child, too caring a soul to hold to any power, much less the throne of this kingdom."

She said nothing, did nothing, looked through him as if he never was.

"Your inheritance is not assured." He warned softly, drawing near so she _must_ hear.

"I know that, I'm not a fool."

"Then, do as your council says." Goldberg whispered. "Don't make them dethrone you. The house of nobles can declare you illegitimate. Mohs left the groundwork for that."

"And even after he'd dead, he still tries…" The princess murmured, eyes sliding past him, not through him, but over, as if he were some distasteful stain that must be ignored.

"Natalia, listen to me…"

"No." Shaking her head, she looked at him, not through him, it was the first time in almost a year. "Listen to _me_. I have something to ask of you, an honest opinion."

To that he nodded, as he must, for she was royalty after all.

"What would you say, if I said I only wanted one thing for this country? That I wanted to make this a place… a place where war never happens, where people don't die from hunger, where they don't have to be poor?"

"I would say that you've much growing up to do." Goldberg answered as he'd been ordered too, honestly.

"Good wishes aside, your majesty, the common people are not the concern of the nobility."

Silence fell then, and her gaze that had been locked on him slipped away.

"Please leave."

And though polite, it was an order, and since she was royalty, for now, he obeyed with a bow.

She never looked up, expression bitter and a bit lost she turned to the nearest window, studying the world outside the castle with all due attention. As if, somehow, someway, it meant more than now. Was more precious than this one span of complete honesty between noble and would be queen. In that she confirmed what he knew, and Goldberg left her with a sneer. She was a fool, pure and simple, a blind fool at that who wouldn't last a moment in the real world.

22) Mad

She expected a… sign of some sorts, an omen, something… and perversely, because she expected, she received nothing. There was no smirk, no throaty cackle, nothing of the sinister that bespoke madness lie all the good stories promised.

If he was insane and blood thirsty he didn't show it.

Instead, he looked bored. Pensive. Irritated. As if the monsters before them were an obstacle like any other, to be surmounted than promptly forgotten,

23) Child

When the child had caught the ends of his tabard and given a small tug Asch had stopped. No particular reason why, just a whim, truth be told.

Seeing only "funny clothes" and recognizing the scarf like casic as a "priestly thing" the child had gripped the Bloody's travel worn and stained fabric with tentative hands. As if weary that his own grimy hands would ruin it further.

"Mr. Priest, will you read me my score?"

Face going blank, flat, unreadable, Asch met the boy's eyes, and the grip tightened, this time in fear.

"I'm not a priest." Asch corrected, ignoring the wondering stares at his back, ignoring Guy's raised eyebrow and Natalia's blatant concern. "I'm a god general."

Quiet, then the hands loosed, released…

"I don't read scores." Asch informed the boy, pointedly ignoring the glimmer of tears to the boy's eyes. "Not now, not ever."

"But.. What am I supposed to do?" The child whimpered.

"I don't know." Asch groused, turning away, face reddening. "Get in trouble or something if you want.."

"That's what Lorelie says?" The boy hiccupped, something like glee creeping up and taking his tears.

"You can tell your parents that if you want when you get caught." Asch suggested. "But for the record, he didn't say that_, I _did."

"Asch.. F… fon fabre!" Furious, Natalia descended, concern lost in a heartbeat. "You take that back, right now! You are not going to go around Auldrant telling innocent, susceptible little children to… to cause trouble just because you can't read the Score."

"Why? It's what I normally do."

"You _what_?" Natalia screeched, going full nag mode in one second flat.

"Well I can't tell them to _be good_." Asch protested weakly, as the boy -with an evil giggle- bolted off, budding schemes dancing in his eyes. Wisely moving back a few steps least Natalia try to snag him by his weak spot, his hair, Asch watched her clenching fingers with obvious trepidation. "They never listen to me when I do _that_."

"Asch!" Natalia wailed, utter disappointment more than evident, he was nearly drowning in it.

"What?" The God General snapped back.

"Of all the… sophomoric… idiotic… juvenile…" She just couldn't seem to get her lecture started, and Asch's indulgent smile was seriously derailing her train of thought.

"Children." Came a familiar, clipped, Malkuthain voice chimed in as Jade bravely moved to step between princess and fallen noble. "Please squabble later, we've places to go and things to do."

"Oy." Guy grunted, not quite believing what he'd just heard. Not even knowing what to think right about then.

"Get in trouble?" Natalia hissed as she fell in step besides Asch, hands lingering a little too close to his locks for comfort. "_That's_ your advise?"

"When you think of something better, feel free to let me know." Asch offered dryly. "All I know is I can guarantee that he'll do it, he let go of my tabard without me having to pry him off, and now we can "move along" as that Malkuthite likes to say-"

"-but still-"

And thus, still squabbling, they went deeper into Sheridan, leaving little doubt as to who the true children of the present expedition were.

24) Now

"All I have is now, you've taken my past _and_ my future."

He'd howled it, tortured, mind filled till thought burst and died with the images of those he'd loved, left behind, and abandoned, filling his brain until coherence was impossible.

But in that final moment, before the blades were out, Asch couldn't tell if that thought, that regre,t was his own or his replicas. The lines of coherence were that far gone for them both.

25) Shadow

He wore the colors of gloom. Greys and blacks, the shades of ash and ruin. First as a nobleman's' son, than as a god general. It took effort, hellish concentrated nagging. But when she finally got him in another color she was startled to see there was something subtle about his expression she'd over looked. Something grim and worn, that clashed outrageously with the frivolously light hues she'd picked out for him.

"It looks stupid Natal." Asch huffed. "It's not me."

And though she protested aloud, something inside her knew he was right.

"Just give it time, for me?" Natalia wheedled.

And to that he smiled, then sighed, both gestures too old b half. But still, when he smiled, and that smile caught his eyes the clash wasn't quite as bad. And for that she smiled.


	5. Elegance: 26 to 35

Of Elegance and Blood

Section 26-35

26) Goodbye

They'd never said goodbye. Not he to her or her to him. Perhaps that was the most bitter, telling, wound.

27) Hide

He'd hid behind a gruff exterior. Pushing back those he should have held close and cherished, who would have done the same for him had he but stayed… Still, he ran on, and hid, even though he knew he should. He'd been running so long now it was all he could think to do.

28) Fortune

"Sooo…" Swarming close, dark eyes bright and dreamy, Anise smiled up at him. Eyes bright and dreamy, and to her charm the taciturn God General glared down at her. "You know Asch, if you ever find Natalia a bore you could always marry me."

Green eyes glinting, he actually smirked. That familiar condescending grin that set a bit of ice down Anise's back when compiled with those all too knowing eyes.

"I don't have enough money to be worth the trouble, Anise." Asch countered.

"But.. I thought… God-Generals… they get paid and you're…"

"I'm not, not a noble." Asch explained. "So those funds are cut off from me. As a member of the higher hierarchy of the church I'm legally dissolved of all oaths, previous pacts , and inheritances. Also, per Lorian custom fifty percent of my allotted pay script is donated to the church, the rest is absorbed by my "patron" Maestro Grants. I get a fraction of that as an allowance, the rest is stored in my name and inaccessible until after Van dies."

Silence fell, Anise stared up at him, dark eyes utterly blank, mouth sagging, face placid. Her mouth opened, closed (the latter with some effort), opened again, then, at last in a tortured squeak she howled.

"_That's not fair_!"

"Of course it isn't." Asch shrugged. "But that's life."

29) Safe

None of them felt safe around him. Glares were brandished like weapons, and the hilts of weapons were gripped, almost drawn. Still, he endured it all, and only the fact that Natalia never went for her weapon kept him from storming away. In all the times he'd approached them, she never went for her weapon, not one.

30) Ghost

When Asch left them and Luke came back she felt… cautions… leery. Though she knew why, and how… It seemed as if she was dealing with a ghost. A phantom cast in flesh and blood. They looked so much alike…

31) Book

Though few had known, and fewer remembered, Asch the Bloody was a voracious reader. So when he hesitated in Belkend, at an intersection with a bookstore, Natalia declared then and there that they should split up to gather supplies. To her outburst he looked utterly lost, a bit confused. But after a moment his weary bafflement faded into an expression much like fondness. He turned away then, as his face twitched into an expression so small it _had_ to be a smile. Gentleness graced his lips, unseen but not unfelt, for Natalia felt a small flush warm her cheeks.

Deciding it best to move before anyone noticed, she snatching Ion's hand, than Anise's, and dragged them off.

Never mind how they wailed.

32) Eye

If "The eyes were a gate to the soul" Then his were guarded by absent evasion, scalding bitterness, and a permanent scowl.

"I'm fine."

And thus he lied, not with tone, or inflection, but by his dogged refusal to meet her eyes.

33) Never

He never really smiled, not like the other children. His gestures of mirth were never wide, never confident. He seemed leery, as if each and every happiness might be taken away. Even as a child, he'd been thus, and as an adult the trait was a thousand times worse. There was something ineffable about his restraint, a touch terrible, and a breath saddening. But the whole was so… unspeakable that it bothered her more than "just" a little.

34) Sing

He could sing, not hymns or fonic melodies, just every day regular songs. At her surprise at his little revelation he'd scoffed. His biting "I lived in Daath, Natalia, I was bound to puck up some musical training there." went right over her head. Checking back a comment about blondes Asch sighed softly, and drew her close.

"Thing about it Natal. Canto, Maestro, those are musical terms. Messengers are called allegros. The fon-tech machines are shaped like tubas. The score is a musical term retaining to a full bodied piece of music. Fon master, phonics, fonins, all retain to controlled sound, AKA music. It's not that much of a stretch."

To that Natalia nodded then chewed her lip, considering… Some revelation came to her them, a hand flew to her face to cap in a giggle. Irritated, he'd let her snigger into her fingers for a few moments before pulling her hands down. Brows pressed into a familiar scowl, he shook her a little, demanding.

"Alright, what's so bloody funny, Natal?"

She honest to Lorelei nearly died of laughter at his unintended play on words. Realizing what he'd said, Asch let his lips twitch into that lean smile of his. Grinning ruefully, Asch the bloody managed a choked.

"Damn it, tell me already Natalia. Now I'm really curious."

Pulling him close, she leaned into him, sniggering into his tabard. All bemuse he stroked her hair, smiling all the while. When her giggles lost their hysterical bite and his expression was back to it's stoic normal city -save for his eyes, they glimmered like emeralds in bright light- she sighed, straightened, and strived not to snicker.

"I can not believe that Daath is an over sized music joke gone so horribly wrong."

Cracking a small grin, Asch smirked.

"That's it?"

She shook her head, making a nonsense noise that probably meant no, and which sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh.

"Alright, what is it then?"

"I just remembered… Daathian maestros fight at the front of their regiments, right?"

"Yes," Though smiling his tone was bitter. "It keeps the numbers down."

"Didn't you get a ceremonial baton upon ascending to the Maestro rank?"

"Yeah, a frilly little stick with ambitions about being a mace, why do you…"

Asch blinked, then laughed. And, now knowing it was safe to do so, she joined in too. Sniggering like fools, Guy found them, leaning against each other, howling like children. A tentative sniff told him there was no alcohol involved, just a crippling case of the giggles. Scratching at the back of his head, the servant opened his mouth, closed it, and dithered.

He wanted _in_. Sincerely wanted to participate in whatever was so hilarious, but it involved Asch_, not _Luke.

And that held him back.

Oblivious to his dilemma, Natalia looked up. Met his gaze with a fond grin that told him he was welcome, and more than that. He was a friend, and the faint flush about her cheeks and warmth of her expression told him he was going to be let in, whether or not if he knew what he wanted.

"They're a marching band." The princess informed him.

"Um.." Scritch-scratch went his hand as it ruffled his hair. "Say wha?"

"The God Generals, they're maestros, they're… conductors to Daaths'… marching band."

"Seriously?" Guy sputtered, looking from one to the other. "You're not yanking my leg here?"

Shaking her head, Natalia burrowed her face into Asch's shoulder laughing so hard she was crying. As for "the Bloody" the man's face was fast becoming a match for his hair. Green eyes bright, dancing, he turned from Guy, bowed his head into Natalia's hair.

"A marching band?" Guy repeated dumbly.

"Mph!" Though muffled by Natalia's head, Asch's nod was heartfelt, and the choked sound he'd uttered sounded far too… normal to come from anything but a human being.

Shaking his head, blue eyes a mystery, Guy chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned."

35) Sudden

Though he was at the front of the group and she at it's back, he knew the second she'd stopped and followed suit. Coming to a halt so suddenly that the Fon Master Guardian plowed into his back, Asch craned his head. Green eyes glinting, mutely demanding, Natalia responded to his gaze and the message attached.

"A rock." She explained, slipping her shoe back on.

To that he nodded, ignoring Anise's whines of "What am I, chopped liver?" being growled at his back. 

.com/watch?v=vy60YPI3DNc&feature=related


	6. Elegence 36 to 40

Elegance and Blood

Chapter 6

36) Stop

"I have to stop him!" Asch snarled. "This isn't about promises, or Kimlasca, anymore. Nothing will be left if he wins. _Nothing_."

"Asch." She set her hand on his wrist, stilling him with a touch. "We know that, we're all trying to-"

"Your efforts are neither good enough or fast enough for you to be efficient." The rogue god General snapped, shaking his hand free from her touch. "So just go home and over see Batical."

"I'm not a child anymore!" Natalia flared, grimly placing herself in front of him she met his eyes. "I _refuse _to be dismissed and shunted off to the side."

Green eyes grim and sharp as a sword, he glared down at her. Jaw tense, teeth obviously clenched he snarled deep in his throat.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"I don't have time-"

"Let me go with you."

He stopped and stared, rage shorted out by absolute shock. Unable to even breathe, he stared at her, unseeing. Then, at last, he dared one breath, one protest.

"You're insane."

Reaching out, twining her fingers about the hand that was snapped over the Key, Natalia dredged up a grin.

"Together…" He waited, dead still, eyes glazed, glistening… "For Auldrant, not Kimlasca, but for all of Auldrant. Not for a country, not as heirs to the throne… but as two people, ourselves… Let's stop this madness, together."

He stared at her, with such hollow eyes and a slack expression she almost shivered. Tightening her grip, dropping her gaze she sighed. The sound shuddered around the edges.

"Please."

37) Time

She'd played with his hair all the time when they were children. Delighting in it's touch and a bit envious of it's hue. Braiding, plaiting, combing, and styling, she took a secret delight in his hair, playing all those little girl tricks on her willing playmate. She'd often spent so much time on his hair that she neglected her own. To hide that fact she kept her own short, almost at the ears.

All to avoid any fau-pax with her own.

38) Wash

Humming under this breath, Asch rounded a corner in the bath house. Eyes half closed, utterly serine, mind clearly elsewhere. A feminine scream caused his mind to snap too. Eyes wide, face reddening as coherence came to his brain he threw a arm over his eyes, back peddling for all he was worth.

"I swear to God, to Lorelei, and Yulia… the sign said unoccupied!" Asch screamed, scrunching his eyes for good measure.

Walking backwards in a bath house, eyes closed however was not the smartest decision he'd ever made. Feet skidding out under him via a puddle he could have avoided had he been paying attention Asch was sprawled before them, arm convinently down. Face scalding, so red it flawlessly matched his hair and namesake both, Asch the Bloody sputtered, snd went numb still with shock at the sight before him.

With a splash and a soft screech Natalia dove into the tub she'd been rising out of. Anise, screaming like a loon, howled profanities at him ("Perv." being the nicest of the lot) manged a medeocrum of sense. Yowling fonic sylables, she waved a hand, familiar sigils appearing about the hand not clutching at a towl, she finished her incantation even as Natalia imersed herself into the water to the point of nearly drowning.

And thus Asch was bowled out of the room via a Bloody Howling.

At the inn keepers side, listening to the mayham so marviously manufactured, Jade smiled and passed over the Gald nessescary for repairs and for... an enlightening sign change of sorts.

39) Torn

As Anise mended Tokunaga Asch mended a freash tear in his talbard. besides them... between them, saved by the ravages of too much enthusiasm and too little skill, Natalia's spare clothes were folded.

"Anise, please, for me?"

"Nope." The Fon Master Guardian chirped, needle _very_ busy at the moment.

"You know, I could order it out of you." Asch warned softly, his sewing efforts were as brisk as the girl's. "I do outrank you, we're in Kimlasca on the edges of my Father's estate..."

"Celesital status makes me immune to political powers." Anise cheered. "So, no, you can't"

"As head of the special operations devision in Daath..."

"As Fon Master Guardian we have equal rank." She sang, flickity flick went the needle and thread, in time with her song.

"I could ask Ion to order you to do it." Asch murmured.

Anise's return glare promised arsnic with a dab of cynide poured over Asch's portion of dinner. Or perhaps liquified qliphoth muck. Ion was sleeping, had just nodded off, and Asch had the social tact of a bore. She knew he'd wake Ion up jsut to ask him to order her around. And he knew that she knew it too.

"Give them over." Anise snarled.

40) history

"Were we so different?" Luke asked her shortly after returning to them from yulia city. "I.. I mean, we look the same and all... but... he seems so different..."

"It was like night and day." Natalia confirmed. "You look the same, that's true and only to be expected... but... That's the only simularity."

"What was... _he_ like?" Luke asked after a long uncomfortable span.

"Does it matter?" Guy countered. "I mean, he doesn't even want to be called Luke anymore. It's your name now." Gentler than the previous, the servant prompted his master. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"-But nothing!" Guy flared, blue eyes flashing. "Forget about it already!"

To that, Luke obeyed, or at least went quiet. Something that satisfied Guy a little. chewing on her lip, letting the pace of the others carry her on, Natalia cleared her throat, then diffidently tossed out...

"I think... that would be wrong." Feeling her way towards each word, Natalia went on. "If we forget about Asch, would we not be doing-"

"We'd be doing what the man wants us to do!" Guy growled, nevermind he was a servent and she a princess. "So just forget about him already!"

to that Natalia held her piece. Guys mood was... erratic, excitable, and had been so since thier trip to Belkend.

When he'd left the group to wait for Luke.

So, on they walked. And Natalia had to wonder. In the span of Asch's life, how many were like Guy? Eager to push the unknown aside, seek only the known, and forget the rest. He'd called himself "the forsaken remnants of the sacred flame", a bitter title if any.

But how right was it, how fitting?

Considering the harsh lines of Guy's anger she had a sick feeling that most -if not all- had quietly or vocally rejected Asch over the last seven years.

What kind of man would that make a boy grow to be? What kind of person would such a sick, juxaposed, history, produce? She mulled on that even as she walked, even the banter of Jade and Anise could not pull her thoughts away.


	7. Elegence: 41 to 45

Elepgance and Blood

Chapter 7

41)Power

"Scion of Lorelei's power." She tried to undersant that deceptivly simple phraise. Pitting definition against inflection garnered her nothing. Reading up on hyper resonance after Akzeriuth was about as helpfull as her previous efforts with language. Finally flustered and frusterated she'd asked the one man who might have knonw.

To her query Jade shrugged, and omnipresent smile in place said.

"Princess, I don't know, no one knows. There's never been such a person before."

"That's not very helpfull." Natalia grumbled.

Still smiling, something soft, perhaps sincerity, lighted the Colonel's eyes. "My apologieze."

42) Brother

Though it would have infurated Asch beyond maddness she thought of Luke as a younger brother.

Wisely she never mentioned it.

43) God

As bearer of the "sacred Flame" he'd held a certian celestial inclination since before his birth. How ironic. Asch mused, how sickeningly ironic that he as Lorelei's scion, the representative of the "God" of the seventh fonon had strived his whole life to destroy Lorelei's legecy. When he dreamed, it was with a world bereft of a Score, a world without Lorelei itself.

When those dreams came, he slept deeply, not troubled at all.

44) Wall

Back to the wall, eyes wide he stared at her. Her gaze was locked at him. It took effort, a few deep breathes, still he managed a curt.

"What are you doing here?"

Towel tucked tight to obscure whatever was benieth she stiffened, sniffed. "I am going to the spa. Yourself?"

Recalling the odd note, the invitation and the pass that had found it's way to him via a Malkuth messenger Asch had a few doubts that this was wholly an accident. He could have been furious, part of him was, save his eyes. They took advantage of the moment even as his mind was wandering down idle cordors. Shifting the grey towel that was slung over his shoulders, he shifted about, more than painfully aware that save a fuzzy towl about his shoulders and the black trunks he was wearing nothing at all. Tracing hints of scars, and the delicate frame shrouded by a chegel speckled towel, Asch's eyes were acting _quite_ independent of his mind -his head was contemplating death for a particular monarch at the moment- and he felt a faint flush touch his cheeks. Forcing his gaze away, and his thoughts from wondering what lay under the cloth, he cleared his throat.

"Well... Ah..." Turning a bit, blissfully unaware that Natalia was having simular problems and simular thoughts, the Bloody coughed. "Ladies first?"

"Th- Thank you... But... I insist, gentleman first..."

At that impasse Asch swallowed, closed his eyes, digging his nails into the wall, almost as if he could claw through it all in an attempt to head out.

"There aren't... seperate facilities, are there? For men and women." Asch asked weekly.

He didn't need to see Natalia to know she shook her head.

"I'm going to kill him." Asch hissed under his breathe.

"Did you say somehing?" Natalia quiered.

"Nothing... Nothing at all."

45) Naked

He tugged on his hair, cursing hormornes and impulse, and adolecent. But the tantalizing image of Natalia, unclad and lounging before him would not go away. Tugging harder -not not too hard, least her start ripping out his hair- Asch the Bloody seethed between disgust with himself and a... call it curiousity... about the images in his head.


	8. Elegence: 46 to 50, Final chapter

Elegance and Blood

Chapter 8

_Author's note,_

_Well this is the last of the 50 Challenge prompts. Hopefully you all had as much fun with it as I did. Thanks for reading._

_Kasan Soulblade_

_Post script:_

_to simargl,_

_As you didn't log in I have to reply here. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked my efforts. This is the last segment, hope it was as good as the previous._

46)drive

After the mushroom road faisco he boarded his Albiore wanting nothing more than to be gone, take a shower, and sleep, roughtly in that order. Shuckling off mold cacked casic, than tabard, he stormed to the front of the Albiore, orders to go to Batical catching in his teeth.

"Oh"ing and "aw"ing, and marvling over the central control panel was not _his_ piolet, but Noelle.

"Where's Ginji?" Asch snarled.

The distracted "on the Albiore" didn't help much. Looking perfectly content to stay on _his_ ship and never go back to hers, Noelle began to fuss with the piolets chair. Clearly the woman intended to put down roots. With a growl Asch advanced, loomed over her, written in the lines of his face, shaded in the green of his eyes, was every reason he'd been called "the Bloody."

Noelle just never bothered to look up to read it, that's all.

Forceibly prying her from the chair (she wailed, like a little kid being denied a toy) he dragged her behind him (she protested by snatching at every surface possible to slow him down, the scrap of her nails on the steel was _really_ annoying) he threw her off the ramp leading up the the airships entrance (the splat of her impact with the mynocid speckled beach was spectacular) and watched her fall with a cold, bitter smile. Sputtering, indignant, she glared up at him, and he grinned down at her, baring his teeth in a Necromancer's smile.

"I've heard stories of your driving lady. And you're insane if you think you're taking me anyplace. This is _my_ Albiore, Ginji is _my_ piolet, and that's that!"

"Jerk!" Noelle snarled up at him.

Still baring his teeth in a wolfs grin, the Bloody slammed a button and the front "door" slid closed. Cuting off the rest of the woman's protests with a steely hiss. Desciding a change of plans was in order (shower first, than leaving, hopefully Ginji would be back from wherever he was after Asch was done cleaning up) the God General trooped to the back of the ship and the rude "freashening up area" that Ginji had added in when it became obvious they'd be avoiding cities, towns, and other hot spots of civilization. Hopefully Ginji would come back all on his own, if he wsan't and Asch had to go after the boy he'd be profoundly... irritated to say the very least.

47) Harm

Because of what he'd done, and who he was, he swore up and down he'd never take the name of Luke Fon Fabre ever agin. He wasn't needed... _they_ had a Luke, his return would only do more harm than good.

He'd known this. Made it the key decision that he'd center his whole life around. Gripping surity like he'd hold his sword (always, near at hand, solid as steel) he'd moved on with his life. As hellish as it was, this was his life, there was no going back...

"Lu- _Asch_, please wait for us!" But if he was so sure... why did it hurt so? To hear her stutter, struggle through a name he'd let behind to a name he'd honestly earned. Eventually she'd learn, his name wasn't Luke anymore. She'd learn and eventually that small hesitance would stop, and maybe the pain would too...

But until then... He picked up the pace. A few steps from running, he'd leave them, and her, and the pain both.

"Asch!"

To hell with her.. or any of thier protest, he abandoned all pretense and ran.

48) Precious

He held her once. Pulled her close as lovers do, and greatly daring kisser her in the same fashion. Her soft gasp and wide eyes told him without words that no one had ever done so for her. No one had dared. No one had thought of her as he did, moved to hold her as he did...

Delight, so rare and sweet, made him smile.

There'd been no other loves in her life. Just him. _Only _him

"What... you..." She babbled, shocked beyond telling at his sudden show of warmth. Then, flushing as she spied his smile, she looked at him, confused but the glory that was her eyes was magnificent. He drank in the sight, even as he dared another kiss. It lasted longer, tasted sweeter, she shivered and to that he broke off.

She wanted an explaination, for the fires in her blood and the smoldering in his eyes. Still so very young... He smiled more at what her innocence told than for the fact that her purity was quite intact.

"Just because you're..." A worldfull of words crouded his throat... _amazing, beautiful, wonderful_, he coulghed, forgoing the flowery words, cut to the heart of the matter. "Just beause... you're you I suppose." Asch explained lightly, reaching up he slid his fingers through her hair. "And because opprotunity is so very rare. What, with the others either shopping or sparing... Let's say I couldn't resist and leave it at that.. hmm?"

And though he answered her there was something of a question to her gaze, a curiousity, and neither dimmed the glory in her gaze. Neither stole the warmth of her regard or dulled the flush from her cheeks. Loosing his grip, Asch sighed, precious though this was, it was only a moment, and all moments went away eventually.

"I.. have to-"

"No." Tightening her grip, holding him close, she comforted and restrained all at once. "Not now, please, just a little longer."

And, because she meant so much to him, he obliged.

49) Hunger

No matter how hungry he was, Asch always muttered a quick "I'm on a fast, religious reasons" whenever Natalia cooked.

It was just easier that way.

50) Believe

Quietly she worked. Gathering yarns and tales, twining speculation to truth. Bit by bit she was able to -at least partially- weave together the tale of his years. The span of her research consisted of that time _after_ his capture to his last bitter days.

Driven by depseration, dogged by dispair, he'd discovered the manman under a father's facade. And, greatly daring mental degrgation of his own he'd confronted the madman's schemeing, losing his last precious illusion at a tender age. Turning angles and slants subtly (for he'd been watched, always) teasing the edges, glimpsing shape and forum from the glossy lines of speculation, he'd delved the workings of the derainged. Gleaning knowledge from the edge he'd strived to weaken each plan while appearing to go along with it. At that distant time he'd dared nothing more, was confident in his efforts as he'd seen the rim subtly cracking, there had been time... Plenty of time he'd (so she assumed) believed, a lifetime when you came down to it.

Still, one stark fact came and stuck. He'd always been alone, she tried to imagine anyone striving against such odds and contradiction alone and failed. Even with the others, with the brilliant Colonel, coniving Anise, steadfast Guy and Tear, and compassionate Luke... and so many others... They had come in late, barely comprehending, always a step behind, and they had been together and barely coped and understood. How one man, alone, had survived seven years when that one year had almost broken the mall.. Her vision failed her, yet the facts compiled, proving the impossibility. H'ed begun alone, strived alone, and had died... this.

His death was another point of contradiction.

He had died due to rage, losing out too deamins he couldn't have won against. He'd died due to illness, the fonons breaking down at hte wrong time had triggered some sort of fit... He'd died...

Regardless of the reasons he had died, and though they might say they knew, those who'd been with Asch along the edges of his life hadn't really known. None of them did.

"Does it matter what we believe?" Jade had gently teased her about her little project. He knew of her grief of course, and that knowledge did much to soften his wry smile. Inserting a kind of delicate, tender, caution in what was normally a calous gesture. "What do you believe?"

Flaberghasted she'd said nothing, and with a nod in farewell Jade had left her to her thoughts.

What did she believe? Not in Lorelei, never again in that. Fate, destiny. and God, had become so incestually intertwined that she rejected the lot of it with a sick horror. With the keystones of a layman's faith so vily exposed, belief alluded her. For beleif without God, and the Score had been -not so long ago- been considered a forum of maddness.

Knowing better, she merely carried on, and existed without faith for the longest of times.

Still she circled the question, subconciously knowing that the would rended from so deep within must be healed, in some way, some how.

Least she bleed out, from the inside, from the heart.

"We made a promise..."

His words, her words, recalled and charished (almost sacrid) hung in her mind. A kind of revelations, save without the holy attached.

"To change this country."

(Let's change this country...)

(So that no one is poor, no one dies in war, no one goes hungry, so that there is no sickness that goes untreated...)

"We must change." Natalia whispered, looking at the hostile, glowering faces of her council... no her father's council. "We, as nobility, can not glory ourselves on the labor of our countrymen. _All_ must be taught to read. _All_ must have access to doctors. No private armies will be permited. The preace treaties that you rankle at, those with Daath and Malkuth, _will_ be honored."

They roared at her. Enraged beyond reason. Still, she hung fast, would hold on to throne and country as long as she could. And though they might eventually devest her of her power (power was precarious after all, but not precious, life had taught her beter than that), they had no power to dim her beleif in a promise made so long ago.

What she was doing was right. She would not be swayed.

such was the strength of her beleif.


End file.
